1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data driver including PMOS transistors and a digitally driven OLED display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays exhibiting reduced weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Flat panel displays include, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and OLED displays.
The OLED displays make use of organic light emitting diodes that emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has advantages of high response speed and low power consumption.
The OLED display may include pixels, a data driver, and a scan driver. The pixels may be arranged in a matrix. The data driver may drives data lines that are connected to the pixels, and the scan driver may drive scan lines that are also connected to the pixels.
The data driver may provide a data signal corresponding to data every horizontal time period, thereby causing the pixels to display a predetermined image. The scan driver may sequentially provide a scan signal every horizontal time period to select pixels to which the data signal is provided.
As a size of OLED display is increased, it may be desirable to form the data driver on the OLED panel in order to reduce the size, weight, and manufacturing cost thereof. However, because a conventional data driver is composed of PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors, it is difficult to form such a data driver on the panel. Accordingly, there is a demand for a data driver that is formed of PMOS transistors.